


Why

by oumasacrifices



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasacrifices/pseuds/oumasacrifices
Summary: be let go in a world. this is basically a vent, replaced with characters and not editing it so i dont have time to,, um, think about ehat i'm saying





	Why

It's currently summer. I barely get to see my boyfriend, Shuichi, but we facetime at least two times a week.

Why am I so weak? I want a break. A break from this, secrecy. But when I do something bad happens. If I told Shuichi he would freak. I don't want him to freak out, he gets real scary. Not that we are a toxic relationship, he's just overprotective.

I think Shu is cool. He helps me out a lot,especially at times lie these. But, he's asleep. He needs rest. 

WHy does it feel like things are crawling all over me? Why are they using me as their bug carpet with their small legs? Why won't they just leave me? Why can;t they go somewhere else? Why did the door alarm go off? I don't want him to be here. I don't like him. He left a long time ago, willingly, and now he;s the mess he is. begging for my forgivness. How dare he. I wish I could call Shuichi to help me calm down. I didn't get to watch the kids last night. My dad;s going to be mad.

I swear, if he goes into my laptop again, I'm screwed. I could hide I was gay and had a boyfriend last time. But if I'm writing about him? or my father? I wanna die but not like this. Please just let me do it myself. I hate me too but if I do it Shuichi won't kill anyone, or get angry, or upset. Why would he be upset over my death?

What if I went into my closet, and just took the blankets and hung there? No one would come to find me by the time I'm dead so, it will be perfect. Every one will be happy when I'm gone. I want everyone to be happy when I;m gone. If not. then, I'm just a waste. I justwant to be enough for 0one person to be happy and smile over something I've dont. Please just let this be the one goof thing I;ve done. But SHuichi would be u[set. It would hurt him most if I died. I don't wanna hurt him.

Anything but hurt him.

I would never forgive myself.

I'll talk to him in the morning.

It'lll all be ok. We'll be ok, both of us, together, please/

Just be my safespot. please, that's all I need


End file.
